


Dog

by onism (onismim)



Series: Mormor Drabbles [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, mormor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 17:19:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14919612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onismim/pseuds/onism
Summary: Jim wants a dog, and many other things.This is drabble.





	Dog

 

Can we get dogs? JM

Dogs. SM

What is it that has suddenly turned you onto dogs? SM

You’re on missions a lot of the time. JM

And you want company. SM

Possibly. JM

Are you likening me to a dog again? SM

Cause I'm still your husband. SM

Warm, can be scary, cuddly. JM

Great. SM

It'll shed. SM

You’re very similar. But I think you smell better. JM

Not on the silk sheets. JM

It'll shed all over your suits. SM

Hm. I still want some. JM

Some? SM

Like more than one. SM

Yes. Two or three. Big ones. JM

Baby. SM

What happens when we're having sex, they'll be all noisy or get in the way. SM

Oh? You think we’re going to have sex over me cuddling a dog? JM

I still want my kitten. SM

We’ll let them sleep somewhere else in the house. JM

We can get one. SM

One. SM

Two. JM

Start with one. SM

get second in 3 months. SM

Okay but it’s coming everywhere with me. JM

I still want sex with my husband. SM

Everything else will wash out fine. SM

I’ll get you a cat. JM

No. SM

You just love having sex with me. JM

Intimacy is important to me. SM

It's a space where I can be with you, just you. no one else. SM

I can be vulnerable, and get a release, it's important to keep me sane. SM

I do think skin against skin contact is important. JM

And I can actually demonstrate my love to you. SM

It's something I get nowhere else. SM

Also the dogs can't replace it. SM

You’re making me blush love. JM

I do like it when you scoop me up after a long mission and we just go to our room for hours. JM

You forget how important you are to me. SM

My rock, and my reason for coming home. SM

You’re my protector usually. JM

I love sleeping on your chest. JM

I love having you there. SM

I love whispering to you in the morning. SM

I love it. Although I am not a morning person and you always leave early to run. JM

With a dog, you'll have to get up and walk with me. SM

You can take him with you. JM

He won't move without you. SM

I know dogs. SM

Seb... JM

Mmmm, oh how sleepy you'll be afterwards. SM

I can see you crashing back in bed afterwards. SM

You can carry me and I’ll hold the leash. JM

I'd kiss you goodbye and pinch your bum if you sleep past your alarm. Before I leave, I'll give the dog a treat on my way out. SM

No way mister. SM

Responsibility. SM

I’ll let the dog out in the yard and go to bed. JM

So we are moving so we can have a yard. SM

Possibly... JM

Think this through, I'm not opposed, but you know what is important to me. SM

Sex. You’ll still get it. Promise. JM

Intimacy with my husband, my time alone with the madman I love most in the whole world. SM

Okay? SM

Can we move then? JM

We have to look first. SM

Send me a few you like, we can decide together. SM

A big one. JM

I’ll buy it, love. JM

A lot of land... JM

Maybe a house for the other snipers on your team. JM

You overestimate my love for my boys. SM

They can rent from us. SM

Not in our home. JM

I’ll get another home built. JM

Mmm, bring me with you to check it out. SM

Can we get a castle on a hill? Fuck I’d love a castle. JM

You'd get lost, but okay. SM

A throne room for Kitty. SM

A huge bedroom for Tiger. JM

I want one with you. SM

Master bedroom. SM

Ensuite bath large enough to drown in. SM

Heart shaped? JM

Sure, why not. SM

Where are you? JM

Getting groceries. SM

I wanna be all over you. JM

Yeah,

I'll be back soon. SM

Will you be home and willing? JM

Yes. SM

You’re always so giving when we’re intimate. JM

Cause I adore you. SM

I want you to be happy, always. SM

You think I’m happy when you’re inside me? JM

I am- I just wanted to make you jump a little. JM

I know you are from the look on your face and the way you scratch up my back. SM

You did. SM

You’re just big and strong and I love that on a man. JM

Also, we’ve been married quite a while now... JM

Yeah? SM

What are you getting at? SM

If I didn’t like you fucking me I would have let you know. JM

One would hope. SM

You put me to bed after you throw me around though. That’s why I barely stay awake after morning sex. JM

I love you lots, Kitten. It makes me really happy knowing you enjoyed yourself. SM

Do you enjoy yourself? JM

Always, even when It's just me touching you. I could be fully clothed and still enjoy it. SM

I always wonder how you think I’m sexy. JM

However, you’re the sexiest man alive. JM

Do you need me to remind you? SM

How sexy you are? SM

No.. JM

You sure? SM

You’ll make my legs shake again. JM

I’ll be limping for a day. JM

Do you like that? SM

I do. It just is always a lot. I usually cry during a bit, love. JM

Would you rather I make slow, sweet love to you instead? SM

I’ll cry either way. JM

Tell me why you cry? SM

I just know that you love me. JM

I'm glad you do, kitten. SM

It's important. SM

... I love you so much. JM

I want to keep you full and blissed out forever, hope you know. SM

I am whenever we’re together and calm. JM

I'm almost home. SM

You wanted to be all over me? SM

Yeah. I wanna cover you in more bite marks than scars. JM

Would you wanna go slow and passionate. JM

Mmm, mark me up, baby. SM

I love it when you hurt me like that. SM

It's up to you. SM

You do like it when I’m aggressive. I wonder why that is hm... JM

I am quite the masochist. SM

I know darling. JM

I love watching you work. SM

Especially when you are carving into me. SM

Hm. The older I get the more I don’t want to hurt you like that anymore. A year ago I stabbed you and it makes me upset to realize. JM

You're growing older, it's gorgeous, how caring you've become when it comes to me. SM

You'd rather spoil me. SM

Only you. JM

I can't wait till you start going grey, you're going to be so handsome. SM

Stop saying that... JM

I mean it. SM

I'll end up looking like one of those cheesy Dad's you see in pornos. SM

Hot. JM

You’ll always be sexy. JM

You too. SM

I always have a thing for you, tiger. JM

I don’t want to ever hit you with things nor carve into you. JM

Me too, I love every inch of you. SM

I have plenty of scars already. SM

It's okay. SM

If I went missing how long would you look for me? JM

I'd never stop. SM

How romantic. JM

I love you more than anything. SM

I trust you. JM

Yeah? SM

Completely. JM


End file.
